Maybe another time
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU/UA] Inclusive ella tenía su parte humana, y aquella punzada en su interior solo la estaba haciendo sentir que no debía haber dicho aquello. "—Mañana será otro día."


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

_**Primero quiero agradecer a Ammi por betearme la historia, beibi i lovu y a Jazz por hacerme una bella portada para esta historia disparatada ;w;. Las amo waifus, así que espero que este intento de historia les guste porque es para ustedes *corazón* y también para ustedes amantes de las crackships xD**_

**Es el segundo os GajeelxUltear que escribo, because yes, I fucking love the Crackships. Y por que no sé, siento que serían una interesante pero peculiar pareja, además, quede picada con ellos desde que hace muchos años leí una historia llamada "Locura de amor en Corcus", donde se mencionaba que ellos habían sido pareja, más no tuvieron un buen final :c, digo tampoco es que quiera darles "su final feliz", solo quise intentar explorar más sobre lo poco que leí de ellos en dicha historia.**

**Otra cosa por aclarar, hice lo posible por que las personalidades no fueran tan OoC (aunque siendo AU es casi imposible), pero hey, tampoco me excedí en ello.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.

—¿Cómo están mis hermanos? —cuestionó tratando de intentar mostrar algo de preocupación y que la situación no la hiciera burlarse en la misma cara del doctor.

Le había resultado graciosa la forma tan tonta por la cual sus hermanos habían terminado yendo al hospital, sería un secreto que se guardaría al menos durante unos pocos meses más.

—Ellos estarán bien, no es realmente nada grave más que una muy leve intoxicación que solo requiere algunos antibióticos, sus hermanos se encontrarán como siempre en un rato más.

—Gracias. —dijo sinceramente mientras estrechaba su mano con el doctor.

—Podrá pasar a verlos en unos 30 minutos, por favor pase a la sala de espera a llenar unos documentos y sientase cómoda.

Sin más la muchacha siguió al doctor, fue con el recepcionista a llenar unos papeles. Cuando había terminado de llenar las últimas hojas y las entrego, el recepcionista la había mirado de forma extraña, pues escucho que esos pacientes y ella eran hermanos, pero ninguno de los tres compartía el mismo apellido. La joven acostumbrada a eso solo le restó importancia y fue a tomar asiento a la sala de espera, puso su atención en la televisión, pues estaba su canal favorito de investigaciones estaba emitiendo uno de sus programas favoritos, _asesinatos en familia, _aunque perdió su interés al notar que era un capítulo repetido. Se dirigió a comprar algo de tomar y algún snack a la farmacia que había dentro del hospital y al final salió a caminar un rato a la pequeña plaza que había al lado. Y a pesar de estar en pleno verano, ese día no se sentía con un calor de los mil infiernos. Al darse cuenta de que ya iban a ser los treinta minutos que el doctor le había indicado, decidió volver al hospital.

—¿Ultear?

Como no queriendo la cosa y encontra de su voluntad, la nombrada se giró en cuanto la llamaron. Conocía al chico por más amistades en común que por haberlo conocido ella misma, era agradable.

—Rogue. —dijo a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, todo bien hasta ahora. —respondió no muy convencido del todo.

—¿Y eso?—cuestionó extrañada—. ¿Vienes a hacerte tu chequeo del cancer? ¿Volvió?

—Oh, no, no, nada de eso. Mi chequeo es hasta dentro de tres semanas más, y no, no ha vuelto, según el doctor ya no volverá pero tampoco quiere que deje de hacerme estos estudios solo para ser precavidos y no detectar alguna anomalía.

—Vaya, es bueno saber eso, ¿entonces qué haces aquí?

—Bueno…lo qué pasa es que…¿Tu qué haces aquí?—a Ultear le pareció extraño que le diese evasivas respondiendo con otra pregunta, pero no iba a decir nada.

—Mis hermanos se intoxicaron por comer ostras. —explicó.

—Vaya… eso es…

—Rogue. —se hizo presente otra voz que ambos conocían e iba dando instrucciones directamente al muchacho—. Ya se encuentra estable y en una habitación descansando. El doctor dijo que dependiendo como vaya reaccionando su sistema se podrá ir a casa, probablemente esta noche o madrugada.

—Oh, que bien. —añadió Rogue—. ¿Y tú no vas a quedarte?

—¿Bromeas? Debo volver a Magnolia, salí del trabajo sin permiso, ¿puedo contar contigo hasta que yo regrese?

—Eh, sí, claro. Yo estaré pendiente.

—Gracias, te debo una Rogue. —añadió sinceramente—. Permiso. —fue lo último que dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la muchacha de cabello negro mientras la observaba de arriba abajo y después se disponía a salir de aquel lugar.

—Eso fue…un poco extraño.

—Sí…muy extraño, ¿quieres acompañarme Ul?

—¿Hablas en serio? No creo que deba. Además, debo ir a buscar a Gray y Lyon.

Y así fueron conversando un rato más hasta que llegaron al elevador, Ultear presionó el número del piso al que ella se dirigía y Rogue hizo igual, iban conversando tan amenamente como en aquellos tiempos donde eran mucho más cercanos. El timbre de elevador se hizo presente abriendo sus puertas y ella salió siendo seguida por él.

—¿No ibas ir a otra habitación?

—Sí, pero la 315 queda por aquí.

—Y la 304 por allá…

Y es que tenía que ser una jodida y maldita broma de mal gusto. De entre tantas habitaciones del hospital, tenían que venir quedando en el mismo maldito piso. Ella llevo una de sus manos a la frente donde comenzó a masajear lentamente sus sienes, mientras Rogue —siendo tan poco común en él— intentaba reprimir una leve risilla que amenazaba con salir de su boca, la cual disimuló como si fuese tos.

—Entonces, ¿vienes?

—Bien.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos más hasta que llegaron a la dichosa habitación, en la cual Rogue tocó y luego medio abrió para asomarse.

—¿Sigues vivo?

Y un poco a lo lejos, Ultear pudo escuchar esa estupida y característica risa de aquel sujeto.

—¡Gehee! Como si no supieras que hierba mala nunca muere, Ryos.

Las risas en la habitación no se hicieron esperar entre esos dos, Ultear no sabía si entrar a callarlos por que obviamente había más pacientes en los demás cuartos o simplemente huir de allí, aunque la curiosidad estuviera carcomiéndole. Por un lado ella quería entrar y verificar que Gajeel se encontrara bien, pero por otro lado simplemente quería irse y no volver a saber de él, dado que por casi todos se sabía que entre ellos nunca hubo una relación formal como tal, pero siempre hubo algo allí. Era un debate mental en el que su lado razonable iba ganándo —como siempre—, y como no queriendo la cosa fue interrumpida en su pelea mental.

—¿No piensas entrar?—le había cuestionado Rogue desde el otro lado tomándole por sorpresa.

_"Genial, ni siquiera me dejan terminar de pelear con mi cerebro."_

Había pensado.

—No, yo solo te iba a acompañar hasta aquí. —le respondió al joven.

—¿Estas segura?

—¿Qué pasó?—cuestionó Gajeel aproximándose al lugar donde estaba Rogue—. ¿Ultear?

—Hey. —fue lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar.

—¿Quieres pasar?—cuestionó segundos después el Redfox.

—No.

—¿No quieres verme?

—No. —y la expresión de Gajeel fue un poema, justo como aquellos que son difíciles de comprender. Ella estaría mintiendo si diría que no estaba disfrutando de verle aquella expresión de desconcierto y demás reacciones encontradas, pero también una parte de su interior era humana y no podía dejar de sentir una muy mínima opresión en el pecho—. Quiero decir, es que me están esperando, tal vez en otro momento. Otro día será.

Hizo una reverencia rápida y se giró sobre sus talones hasta llegar a del otro lado del piso topándose con Lyon y Gray, los cuales recién estaban saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Y ahora tú?—cuestionó Gray al verla a unos pasos de ellos.

—¿Qué?

—Pareciera que viste al mismísimo Deliora.—argumentó Lyon.

Ultear no les mencionó nada de lo recién ocurrido, tenia el presentimiento de que más adelante se iban a enterar. Sin más los tres se dirigieron al elevador y al cerrarse las puertas ambos muchachos recibieron llamadas de sus respectivas parejas, y por lo que se alcanzaba a escuchar estaban histéricas y llorando. Habían terminado de pagar en la recepción y ahora se encontraban conduciendo para ir a casa.

—Estuvo buena la competencia de Ostras ¿no? —cuestionó burlonamente la fémina.

—Por favor, no quiero tocar ese tema frente a Juvia.

—Están a pocos meses de que los bebés nazcan, no quiero que Meredy sepa que estuve internado por intoxicación de mariscos.

—Sera difícil convencerme de no decir nada.

Había sido un día completamente agitado en todo sentido. En la hora de su comida habían decidido ir a comer a un restaurante de mariscos, pues Lyon y Gray venían teniendo ese antojo desde hace días atrás y ahora que por fin habían podido ir, después de la atascadero que se dieron venían a intoxicarse por comer ostras. Ya les contaría bien de la situación a Meredy y Juvia, por ahora no era el momento. Entro a su habitación, tomó su celular y se tiró en la cama mientras se envolvía en la sabana y se dejaba atormentar por lo sucedido con Gajeel en el hospital.

—Solo por hoy podrás deprimirte.—murmuró para si misma—. Mañana ya será otro día.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**En mi defensa solo puedo decir que...nada, no tengo justificación para andar escribiendo nuevos OS y no actualizar mis otras historias, pero bueno, intentare ser más constante en ello. En fin, esta historia es un tanto personal (obvio tuve que modificar unas pocas cositas), y quise experimentarla con estos personajes por que, no sé, siento que desde la historia que leí donde tuvieron algo pero no tuvieron destinado a ser, como que me quedo esa espinita de ellos. **

**Sin más, sha me voe, al rato volveré con más historias y actualizaciones :3**

**~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
